Die Nacht vor Gaugamela
by Levitt
Summary: Alexander und Hephaistion in der Nacht vor der Schlacht.


Sie standen vor seinem Zelt und Alexander sagte: "Am Vorabend der Schlacht ist es schwer allein zu sein.", er deutete mit dem Kopf leicht nach hinten in das Innere seines Zeltes. Hephaistion wusste genau worauf sein bester Freund hinaus wollte und nur zu gern hätte er dieses Angebot angenommen. Doch er besann sich eines Besseren und antwortete: "Ja. Dann wird das vielleicht... Dann wird das vielleicht unser Lebewohl sein..." Er warf ihm einen seiner umwerfensten Blicke zu und hauchte: "...mein Alexander!" Sie umarmten sich herzlich, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten und dann verschwand Alexander in seinem Zelt. Hephaistion blieb noch kurz stehen und warf seinem Geliebten einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach. Dann seufzte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Einige Stunden später schlich eine schattenhafte Gestalt zum Zelt des jungen Königs. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig wurde es geöffnet und die Person schlüpfte hinein, um es von innen schnell wieder zu schließen. Die Gestalt schlich sich näher an die Lagerstatt Alexanders und beobachtete dessen unruhigen Schlaf. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, um die vor Schweiß leicht glänzende Wange zu streicheln. Doch in dem Moment schrak Alexander hoch und rief erschrocken: "Was...?" Schnell legte der Unbekannte seine Hand auf den wunderschönen Mund und flüsterte zärtlich: "Schhhh. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin es doch nur, mein Alexander." Damit schmiegte er seinen Kopf an die sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust. Sofort entspannte sich Alexander und fragte: "Hephaistion? Was tust du denn hier?" "Wie du sagtest: Am Vorabend der Schlacht ist es schwer allein zu sein." Noch bevor Alexander irgendetwas erwidern konnte, spürte er auch schon zwei etwas raue Lippen auf seinen. Er erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss, der schnell intensiver wurde und spürte wie Hephaistion leicht mit seiner göttlichen Zunge gegen seine Unterlippe stupste und um Einlass bat. Er gewährte ihm diesen gern und es entflammte ein inniger Kampf zweier Zungen, bei dem es keinen Sieger geben konnte. Alexander unterbrach den Kuss, um Luft zu holen. Er sah seinen besten Freund glücklich an und dieser lächelte genau so glücklich zurück. "Es ist lange her, dass du mich des Nachts besuchst, Hephaistion.", meinte Alexander. "Ich weiß. Aber glaub mir, ich werde heute Nacht alles wieder gut machen.", flüsterte Hephaistion und küsste Alexanders Halsbeuge. Diesen durchlief ein wohliger Schauer bei dem Gedanken an das, was sein Geliebter heute Nacht alles mit ihm anstellen würde oder mit sich anstellen lassen würde... Bei diesem Gedanken entfleuchte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Hephaistion schaute ihn verwundert an und fragte breit grinsend: "Na schon am Stöhnen, mein König? Dabei hab ich noch gar nicht richtig angefangen..." "Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Dank dir weiß ich nicht mehr wie mir Sinne stehen.." Hephaistion lächelte zufrieden und fing an sich an Alexanders Hals hinab zu küssen. Er wanderte quälend langsam mit seinem Mund über dessen Brust und leckte vorsichtig über eine der Brustwarzen, was Alexander erschrocken aufstöhnen ließ. Hephaistion fand das sehr erregend und begann an der Brustwarze zu knabbern und saugen bist diese hart und aufgerichtet war. Dann ließ er der anderen die gleiche Behandlung zukommen. Langsam wanderte er weiter nach unten und Alexanders Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr. Als er an dessen Bauchnabel angekommen war, stupste er spielerisch mit seiner Zunge hinein, nur um eine weiteres wohliges Stöhnen seines Geliebten zu ernten. Wieder wanderte er weiter und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf den Bauchmuskel seines Gegenübers. Er strich sanft über die Seiten seines Geliebten und auch dieser fuhr die Konturen der starken Schultern Hephaistions mit seinem Zeigefinger nach. Langsam aber sicher näherte er sich seinem heiß begehrten Ziel und auch Alexander spürte dies, denn dieser wurde unter Hephaistions Berührungen immer unruhiger. Endlich an der Männlichkeit seines Königs angekommen, ergötzte Hephaistion sich an diesem beeindruckendem Bild. Nun konnte er seinem Verlangen nicht mehr widerstehen und leckte einmal über die ganze Länge des Schaftes, woraufhin Alexander ungehalten stöhnte. Nun war es um Hephaistion geschehen. Er packte das steife Glied und fing an es zu pumpen, gleichzeitig begann er sanft an der Spitze zu saugen. Immer weiter nahm er die Männlichkeit Alexanders in seinen feuchten Mund auf und saugte und knabberte daran. Alexander verkrallte seine Finger im Haar des Brünetten und rief: "Bei Zeus! Jaaaa! Gleich, Hephaistion!" Dieser leckte noch einmal spielerisch an der Spitze und saugte noch einmal fest daran und schon ergoss Alexander sich im Mund seines Geliebten, der alles gierig schluckte. Schwer atmend ließ Alexander sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und zog den Brünetten auf seine Brust. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne seines wunderschönem Haares aus der Stirn und flüsterte: "Das war unglaublich!" Hephaistion lächelte zufrieden und ließ sich von Alexander in einen feurigen Kuss ziehen. Er gab Alexander einige Zeit um sich zu beruhigen, währenddessen streichelten sie sich gegenseitig zärtlich. Nach einer Weile sprach er dann: "Alexander, ich will dich in mir spüren!" Ihm entging das feurige Blitzen in den Augen des Blonden nicht und dieser ließ sich auch nicht zweimal bitten, sonder beugte sich zu Hephaistion herüber und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Alles was du willst, mein Prinz.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Da Hephaistion auf dem Rücken lag, glitt er vorsichtig zwischen dessen Beine und schob dessen Gewand nach oben. Dann entschied er, dass dieser störende Stoff schnellsten entfernt werden musste. Er zog Hephaistion zu sich hoch und fing abermals dessen Lippen für einen Kuss ein. Während ihre Zungen mal zärtlich, mal wilder miteinander fochten, löste er die Brosche, die Hephaistions Umhang zusammenhielt und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Er streifte den Umhang von den Schultern und glitt über die starken Arme, die ihn schon oft gehalten hatten. Dann wandte er sich dem Gewand zu und auch dieses landete schnell auf dem Boden. Hephaistion ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen und Alexander küsste sich an dessen Körper hinab. Jedoch sparte er Hephaistions Körpermitte aus und liebkoste lieber dessen Oberschenkel. Er verteilte kleine feuchte Küsse auf die muskulösen Oberschenkel und strich immer wieder sanft über diese. Endlich erreichte er die etwa zeigefingerlange Narbe an der Innneseite des Rechten Oberschenkels, die sich gefährlich nahe an der Männlichkeit des Brünetten befand, was wohl auch der Grund war, dass fast niemand von ihr wusste. Alexander liebte es über diese Narbe zu streichen. Er beugte sich hinunter leckte zart über sie, was Hephaistion laut keuchen ließ. Es machte den Brünetten fast verrückt zu wissen wie nah Alexander seiner Körpermitte war und ihn immer noch nicht in sich zu spüren. Alexander küsste sich wieder zu seinem Geliebten hinauf, um ihm einem kurzen Kuss zu geben. Dann fuhr er verführerisch mit seinem Finger über Hephaistions Lippen. Dieser schnappte nach ihm und fing an aufreizend an diesem zu lutschen. Bald folgten auch schon ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger. Als der Blonde der Meinung war, die Finger seien feucht genug, entzog er sie dem Brünetten. Wieder wanderte er nach unten und begann die straffen Pobacken Hephaistions zu massieren, welcher erregt aufstöhnte. Sanft drückte er die Pobacken auseinander und setzte auch schon den ersten Finger an den einladenden Eingang seines Angebeteten und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Hephaistion verspannte sich nicht einmal also ließ er schnell den zweiten und auch den dritten Finger folgen. Liebevoll dehnte er seinen Geliebten und fand auch schnell dessen Lustpunkt. Als er diesen traf, schrie Hephaistion ungehalten auf . Alexander entzog ihm die Finger wieder und der Brünette seufzte unzufrieden. Der Blonde beeilte sich, sich vor dem verführerischen Eingang in Position zu bringen. Er setze die Spitze seiner prallen Männlichkeit an das Loch und glitt vorsichtig hinein. Da Hephaistion keine Schmerzen zu haben schien, drang er weiter in ihn ein bis er sich vollständig in seinem Geliebtem versenkt hatte. Nun verspannte Hephaistion sich doch ein wenig, also wartete Alexander geduldig und strich ihm sanft über die muskulöse Brust. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer sich so zurückzuhalten, doch für den Brünetten würde er alles tun. Endlich gab ihm Hephaistion das Zeichen sich zu bewegen und das tat er auch. Zuerst stieß er sanft in ihn, doch dann wurden seine Stöße immer fester und fordernder. Als er Hephaistions Lustpunkt traf, schrie dieser Laut auf und verkrallte seine Finger in der Bettdecke. Er griff Halt suchend in den Nacken des Blonden und zog ihn noch tiefer in sich. "Fester! Alexander!", schrie er unter Stöhnen und der junge König tat wie ihm geheißen war. Immer heftiger stieß er in seinen Geliebten, sodass dieser ihm außer sich vor Lust rote Striemen auf dem Rücken bescherte. Er spürte, das er bald über die Klippe springen würde und fing an Hephaistions Glied im Rhythmus zu pumpen. Dessen Atem wurde immer abgehackter und unter Stöhnen rief er: "Jaaa! Alexander! Bei den Göttern! Gleich!" "Ja ich auch!", stöhnte der Blonde und mit einem letzten heftigem Stoß kam er in seinem Geliebten, der zeitgleich seinen Samen zwischen sie beide ergoss. Beide sackten sie erschöpft und schwer atmend zusammen. Alexander zog sich aus seinem Angebeteten zurück und rollte sich neben diesen. "Bei Zeus! Mit dieser Nacht hast du mich wirklich für all die Verschmähungen deinerseits entschädigt.", meinte der Blonde erschöpft. Hephaistion lächelte und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann schmiegte er sich an seinen König und genoss einfach die langentbehrte Nähe. Alexander zog kleine Kringel auf seinem Oberarm und er selbst fuhr immer wieder die Konturen der klar definierten Brustmuskeln nach. "Hephaistion?", fragte Alexander. "Mmh?", brummelte dieser schläfrig. "Warum hast du es dir eigentlich anders überlegt und bist doch zu mir gekommen heute Nacht?" Hephaistion holte tief Luft und fing an leicht verlegen zu erzählen: "Weißt du eigentlich wollte ich mich dir nicht mehr hingeben, da du jetzt König bist und eine viel größere Verantwortung hast und es schickt sich ja nicht. Schließlich musst du als König eine Frau finden und Nachfolger zeugen und die kann ich dir ja nicht schenken.", er lächelte traurig bei dem Gedanken ihn irgendwann an eine Frau zu verlieren , "Aber dann hatte ich einen Traum. Ich träumte du würdest in der Schlacht von Gaugamela  
getötet und ich bliebe zurück mit der Gewissheit dich verloren zu haben ohne dir noch einmal gesagt zu haben, was ich für dich empfinde." "So viel Vertrauen hast du also in meine Kampfkunst, ja?", witzelte Alexander. Der Brünette boxte ihn sanft. "Ich mein es ernst Alexander! Ich... Ich liebe dich und ich ertrage den Gedanken ohne dich sein zu müssen einfach nicht!" "Ich liebe dich doch auch, Hephaistion! Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern!" Er zog seinen Geliebten in den wohl leidenschaftlichsten Kuss, den sie je miteinander geteilt hatten. "Lass uns versuchen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.", meinte Alexander nun auch schläfrig. "Du hast recht.", stimmte Hephaistion dem Blonden zu. Damit kuschelten sie sich aneinander und waren schnell im Land der Träume versunken.

Hephaistion erwachte in der Umarmung seines Geliebten und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Langsam schlich er aus dem Bett und linste aus dem Zelt. Die Sonne war noch nicht wieder aufgegangen. 'Gut so.', dachte er, 'So kann ich mich in mein Zelt zurückschleichen, ohne dass die Männer etwas bemerken.' "Willst du mich etwa schon verlassen?", brummelte es hinter ihm. "Alexander? Du bist wach?", sagte er erschrocken. "Grade aufgewacht. Dachtest du etwa du könntest einfach so verschwinden?" "Ich muss! Nicht wenn die Männer etwas mitbekommen..." "Na und? Lass sie doch von mir aus kann jeder sehen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist!", sagte Alexander trotzig. "Du weißt, dass du dir das als König nicht leisten kannst. Vor allem nicht so kurz nach deiner Krönung." , ermahnte ihn Hephaistion sanft. "Du hast ja recht. Ich will doch nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und mich nicht dafür schäme." "Dass weiß ich doch! Und mir geht es doch genau so. Ich liebe dich!" Mit diesen Worten wollte Hephaistion gerade verschwinden, als Alexander ihm am Handgelenk packte: "Warte!" "Alexander ich muss... Die Sonne geht bald auf und dann herrscht im Lager reges Treiben." "Ich weiß! Ich will nur, dass du eins nie vergisst: Ich liebe dich! Und egal was passieren wird, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Keine Frau, keine Schlacht und kein Krieg können uns trennen. JA noch nicht einmal die Götter vermögen dies zu tun, so groß ist meine Liebe zu dir! Vergiss das nie!" Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte Hephaistion auf den Blonden zu und umarmte ihn fest. Aus der Umarmung wurde schnell ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sagte Hephaistion: "Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen? Ohhh Alexander! Ich liebe dich so!" Sie schauten sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und dann verschwand Hephaistion genau so unbemerkt wie er sich letzte Nacht zu seinem Geliebten geschlichen hatte.


End file.
